Bratz World
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: It's a story about the Bratz trying to get a great cover story for the magazine.


Bratz World: Part 1. 

⌠When is our flight going to be here?■ Sasha asked in an impatient voice. ⌠Chill Bunny-Boo.■ Cloe said. The Bratz were waiting at the Stiles City airport. ⌠I▓m just ready to hit Hawaii.■ Sasha said. ⌠Well,■ Cloe began. ⌠They do have some awesome waves there.■ ⌠Totally.■ Jade and Yasmin agreed. ⌠We have our surfboards and are ready to rock on the waves.■ Yasmin said. ⌠Yeah,■ Jade said. ⌠And not to mention, they have way better waves than Stiles City beach.■ ⌠Totally!■ The Bratz said as they jumped in the air and slapped each other▓s palms. ⌠Flight 1995, from Stiles City, California to Honolulu, Hawaii is now boarding!■ The Flight announcer girl said. ⌠Time to board.■ Sasha exclaimed. The Bratz boarded their plane and the plane took off.

On the plane, the Bratz flew first class and got treated like princesses. ⌠This is so cool,■ Yasmin said. ⌠And the treatment-■ Yasmin was cut off when a drop-dead gorgeous guy sat down on the seat across from her. ⌠Earth to Yasmin!■ a voice said as she waved her hands in Yasmin▓s face. ⌠Huh.■ Yasmin said. She then realized who the voice belonged to. It was Roxxi, the girls good friend that they had met in London. ⌠Roxxi!■ Yasmin exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged Roxxi. ⌠How have you guys been?■ Roxxi asked. ⌠We▓ve been totally cool.■ Jade answered. ⌠The magazine is going so great.■ Sasha added. ⌠And why are you guys going to Hawaii?■ Roxxi asked. ⌠To relax and also get a rockin▓ cover story.■ Cloe answered. ⌠Cool,■ Roxxi said. ⌠Hey, I have someone I want you guys to meet.■ ⌠Who?■ Sasha asked. A red-headed girl that looked like Roxxi came in. ⌠Who▓s that?■ Cloe asked. ⌠Guys,■ Roxxi answered. ⌠This is my twin sister, Phoebe.■ ⌠Hi.■ Phoebe greeted in a totally friendly voice. Roxxi introduced Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, and Jade to Phoebe. ⌠It▓s very nice to meet all of you.■ Phoebe said. ⌠How come you guys are going to Hawaii?■ Jade asked Roxxi and Phoebe. ⌠We need to kick back and relax.■ Phoebe answered. Yasmin was staring at the total cutie that was sitting across from her again. Yasmin really thought that he was hot.

When the Bratz▓ flight landed in Hawaii, Sasha jumped up and down in the airport. ⌠I▓m so happy that we are finally here.■ Sasha said. ⌠Well,■ Yasmin said. ⌠Our limo should be here soon.■ Suddenly, Yasmin spotted the boy that sat across from her. He looked at her and smiled. Yasmin▓s heart totally sunk. He came over to her and said, ⌠Hey, I▓m Chad.■ Yasmin nearly fainted. She said, ⌠Hey, I▓m Yasmin.■ Yasmin friends just looked at her. Chad said, ⌠Well, I▓ll see you around.■ ⌠Okay.■ Yasmin replied trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Chad turned and walked away. Roxxi went, ⌠Ooooh Yasmin.■ ⌠I can▓t believe that he totally said something to me.■ Yasmin said. ⌠The Bratz Limo is here!■ the announcer girl said. The Bratz ran to their limo, got in, and rode to the hotel.

The Bratz limo pulled up in front of a fancy hotel. ⌠What hotel is this?■ Cloe asked. ⌠It▓s the Honolulu Resort Hotel.■ Roxxi answered. ⌠How did you know that?■ Jade asked. ⌠Me and Phoebe came here for a family vacation one time when we were little.■ Roxxi answered. ⌠And we stayed at this hotel.■ Phoebe added. ⌠Cool.■ Sasha said. The Bratz got out of the limo, checked into the hotel, and went into their hotel rooms.

In room 101, Jade, Sasha, and Yasmin picked out which beds the were going to sleep on. In room 102, Cloe, Phoebe, and Roxxi did the same. ⌠This is so cool.■ Jade said in her room. ⌠Totally!■ Sasha and Yasmin agreed. ⌠Let▓s head out and see the Hawaii sites.■ Cloe said in her room. The Bratz left their rooms and went out of the hotel.

When the Bratz got outside, they walked down town and rented motor scooters. ⌠How come you got the green one Kool Kat?■ Sasha asked Jade. ⌠Because I kinda like green.■ Jade answered. The girls rode their scooters to downtown Honolulu. ⌠This is so much fun.■ Roxxi said. ⌠Yeah.■ Phoebe agreed. The girls parked their scooters at a surf shop. They had their surfboards strapped to the back of the scooters. ⌠Let▓s get our surfboards and hit the waves.■ Roxxi said. The girls grabbed their boards and ran down the beach.

When the Bratz got to the beach, they waxed their boards, got into the water, and sat on their boards. Sasha saw a wave coming her way and started paddling. Sasha stood up and totally nailed the wave. She paddled back in and Jade said, ⌠You go sista.■ ⌠Yeah,■ Phoebe agreed. ⌠You totally nailed that wave.■ ⌠Thanks guys.■ Sasha said. Next, it was Roxxi and Phoebe▓s turn. They saw a wave come near them and started paddling. Then, they stood up and nailed the wave. ⌠Totally hot!■ the twins said together. The girls clapped. Then, it was Cloe▓s turn. Cloe did the same as the others and so did Yasmin and Jade. After the girls were done, they dried off, strapped their boards to the scooters, and drove off.

The Bratz drove to the place where they rented the scooters from and returned them. But when they got there, the guy said that they could keep them. The Bratz took their new scooters, and drove back to the hotel.

When the Bratz got back to the hotel and up to their rooms, their was a knock at the door. Yasmin answered it and it was Chad. Yasmin▓s heart fluttered like a butterfly. ⌠Hey Yasmin.■ Chad greeted. ⌠Hey.■ Yasmin said trying to play it cool. ⌠The manager told me that you were in this room,■ Chad explained. ⌠I came up here to see if you wanted to go for a walk on the beach.■ Yasmin nearly fainted. ⌠Sure,■ Yasmin said, ⌠I▓ll just have to tell my friends where I▓m going.■ ⌠Olay.■ Chad said. Yasmin soon spotted Sasha and Jade coming back from the Hot Tub. When they saw Chad, they gave Yasmin a look that said, ⌠Girl, go for it if he▓s asking you out■. Yasmin explained to Sasha and Jade what was going on. Sasha whispered to Yasmin, ⌠Go girl.■ Jade agreed and Yasmin grabbed her purse and left with Chad.

While walking on the beach with Chad, Yasmin felt like kissing him. Chad said, ⌠You know, this is pretty romantic.■ ⌠Yeah,■ Yasmin agreed. ⌠Me and my ex-boyfriend never did this.■ ⌠You▓ve been in a relationship before?■ Chad asked. ⌠Yeah,■ Yasmin explained. ⌠His name was Eitan and we were so close.■ ⌠Why did you guys break-up?■ Chad asked. ⌠He cheated on me with his ex-girlfriend.■ Yasmin answered with anger in her voice. ⌠I don▓t understand why someone would cheat on you.■ Chad said. Yasmin stopped and turned to look at the water. ⌠I don▓t either.■ Yasmin said. Chad slipped his arm around Yasmin▓s waist. When Yasmin turned around, Chad said, ⌠I really like you Yasmin.■ Before Yasmin could say anything, Chad softly and tenderly kissed her. Chad and Yasmin stood under the moonlight in a deep lip lock. Yasmin knew instantly that she was in love. Yasmin had never felt like that before.

⌠It▓s my turn.■ Sasha said sitting on the floor. Sasha and Jade were in Roxxi, Phoebe, and Cloe▓s room playing Would You Rather. ⌠Go.■ Phoebe said. ⌠Okay,■ Roxxi said. ⌠Sasha, would you rather, wear out-of-style clothes or shave your head completely bald?■ ⌠I would rather shave my head completely bald.■ Sasha answered. ⌠You aren▓t the only one Bunny-Boo.■ Jade agreed. Yasmin came in the door with a dreamy look on her face. ⌠Looks like someone had a good time on her date.■ Roxxi joked. ⌠Yeah.■ Jade agreed. ⌠Details girl,■ Phoebe said. ⌠How did it go?■ ⌠Awesome.■ Yasmin answered in a dreamy voice. ⌠Did you kiss?■ Cloe asked. ⌠Her lip-gloss is smudged.■ Sasha said. ⌠Pretty Princess is in Love again.■ Jade said with a smile. ⌠I think that I am.■ Yasmin said. Soon, Jade, Yasmin, and Sasha went back to their room.

The next morning, the Bratzpack went out to breakfast at a Hawaiian restaurant called Honolulu Breakfast Bin. ⌠They have totally awesome food here.■ Roxxi said when the got inside and sat down on the stools. A woman came from the back and Roxxi recognized her as Angelica, the waitress. ⌠Hey Aunt Angelica.■ Roxxi greeted. ⌠Hi Roxxi.■ Angelica greeted coming back from behind the counter and hugging Roxxi and Phoebe. ⌠These are our friends,■ Phoebe explained. ⌠The-■ Phoebe was cut off when a black-haired girl came out of the back and said, ⌠Bratzpack.■ ⌠Yeah.■ Phoebe said. ⌠Ladies,■ Angelica said. ⌠This is my granddaughter, Brittany.■ Brittany smiled and waved. Phoebe and the girls introduced themselves. ⌠Nice to meet all of you.■ Brittany said smiling. The girls got their breakfast and ate. After they were done, Angelica said, ⌠Brittany, why don▓t you go with the girls and have some fun.■ ⌠Okay.■ Brittany said taking off her apron. The girls left with Brittany and rode their scooters to the beach.

When the Bratz got to the beach, they ordered Ice Cream cones and sat down on the sand. ⌠This is so frozen yogurt.■ Sasha said. ⌠We know.■ Roxxi said. ⌠They are totally trying to pass it off as Ice Cream.■ Yasmin said. ⌠Yeah.■ Cloe agreed. ⌠Yasmin!■ a voice shouted. Yasmin turned to see a Hawaiian girl about her age. She had tan skin and long flowing black hair. It was Yasmin▓s 17-year old cousin, Kianna. Yasmin waved her over. Kianna came over dressed in a camouflage bikini. Yasmin got up and hugged her cousin. ⌠How have aunt Elena and uncle Enrique doing?■ Kianna asked. ⌠Fine.■ Yasmin answered. ⌠These are my friends.■ Yasmin said as she introduced the Bratzpack and Brittany. Kianna waved. Suddenly, Yasmin felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Chad, her super cool boyfriend. ⌠Hey Chad.■ Yasmin greeted. ⌠What▓s up Yasmin?■ Chad said hugging her. ⌠Nothing much.■ Yasmin said as she introduced her cousin, the Bratzpack and Brittany. Chad waved. ⌠So what are our plans for tonight?■ Yasmin asked Chad. ⌠We can walk again.■ Chad suggested. ⌠Okay.■ Yasmin said. ⌠Yo Chad, you coming?■ a few boys shouted. ⌠I better go Yasmin, but I▓ll call you later.■ Chad said. ⌠Okay.■ Yasmin said. Chad gave Yasmin a big kiss and went over to his pals. Yasmin stared after him and then sat down in the sand. ⌠So that▓s you boyfriend huh?■ Kianna asked. ⌠Yeah.■ Yasmin answered. The girls ate their frozen yogurt, left Kianna at the beach, and rode their scooters back to the hotel.

At the hotel, the Bratz went to the Hot Tub. ⌠Man,■ Sasha said. ⌠I am so glad that we came to Hawaii.■ ⌠Yeah.■ Roxxi agreed. ⌠Yasmin.■ Cloe said trying to get her attention. ⌠Yeah?■ Yasmin asked. ⌠I didn▓t know that you has a Hawaiian cousin that rides the huge waves.■ Cloe said. ⌠Yeah.■ Yasmin said. ⌠Kianna is so cool.■ Jade said. ⌠Not as cool as our Pretty Princess.■ Phoebe said. ⌠Thanks guys.■ Yasmin said. The Bratz finished talking and then went back to their rooms.

A little while later, Yasmin, Sasha, and Jade heard a knock at their door. Yasmin got up and answered it. It was Chad and she said, ⌠What▓s up?■ ⌠Nothing,■ Chad said. ⌠Ready?■ ⌠Yeah.■ Yasmin said. Yasmin grabbed her purse and left.

Yasmin and Chad walked along the beach hand-in- hand. ⌠This is so much fun,■ Yasmin said. ⌠Being here just totally rocks.■ ⌠Yeah.■ Chad said as he squeezed Yasmin▓s hand. Chad and Yasmin walked to the edge of the water. Chad began to kiss Yasmin. Yasmin and Chad made-out on the beach. Yasmin knew that Chad wasn▓t going anywhere soon.

Chad walked Yasmin back to the hotel and Chad gave Yasmin a kiss. ⌠See you tomorrow.■ Yasmin said. ⌠See you.■ Chad said. Yasmin went inside and up to her room. Sasha and Jade were in there talking, and when they saw Yasmin, Sasha said, ⌠What▓s up Pretty Princess?■ ⌠Nothing.■ Yasmin said. ⌠How was you date?■ Jade asked brushing her long black hair. ⌠Awesome.■ Yasmin answered. ⌠Your mom called here for you.■ Sasha said. ⌠Give me the phone.■ Yasmin said. Sasha handed Yasmin the phone. Yasmin dialed the number to her house and her mom answered, ⌠Hello?■ ⌠Hey Mom.■ Yasmin said. ⌠Yeah┘. She is┘..cool┘┘love ya too┘..bye.■ Yasmin hung up the phone and Sasha said, ⌠What was that all about?■ ⌠My other cousin, Lindsey, is at my house too.■ Yasmin said. ⌠Where is she from?■ Jade asked. ⌠She▓s from Utah.■ Yasmin answered. ⌠Oh.■ Jade answered. ⌠Let▓s get some sleep.■ Sasha said. The girls put on their pajamas and went to sleep.

At 4:00 A.M., Yasmin woke up to hear Jade and Sasha up talking. When they saw Yasmin, Jade said, ⌠Did we wake you?■ ⌠No,■ Yasmin answered. ⌠I couldn▓t sleep anyway.■ Yasmin went and sat beside Jade on the bed. ⌠Guys,■ Yasmin said. ⌠Was I wrong to break-up with Eitan?■ ⌠Why do you ask?■ Sasha asked. ⌠Because,■ Yasmin answered. ⌠I think that I miss him.■ Tears came from Yasmin▓s hazel eyes. ⌠You want him back don▓t you?■ Sasha asked. ⌠Yeah.■ Yasmin answered. ⌠What about Chad?■ Jade asked. ⌠Yeah,■ Sasha agreed. ⌠What▓s wrong with him?■ ⌠He doesn▓t hold me like Eitan, or kiss me like Eitan, or anything.■ Yasmin answered as she went on and on about Chad. ⌠I love Eitan.■ Yasmin concluded. She dialed Chad▓s cell phone number and he answered, ⌠Hello?■ Yasmin explained to Chad that they couldn▓t go out anymore and how she was still in love with her ex. Chad understood and they hung up. ⌠Did he understand?■ Sasha asked. ⌠Yeah.■ Yasmin answered. ⌠So,■ Jade said. ⌠What now?■ ⌠I▓ll call Eitan in the morning.■ Yasmin said as she went back to bed and back to sleep.

The next morning, Yasmin told the rest of the girls about what she did. ⌠So you do still love Eitan?■ Roxxi asked. ⌠Yeah.■ Yasmin answered. ⌠Well,■ Cloe said. ⌠We will have to talk to him after we get back to Stiles City.■ ⌠Totally.■ Yasmin agreed. ⌠Let▓s go and see if they have some smoothie bars around here.■ Phoebe suggested. ⌠Okay.■ the girls agreed. The Bratzpack went out of the hotel, got on their scooters, and rode downtown in their Bratz Spring Break bikinis.

When the Bratz got downtown, they stopped by the Honolulu Breakfast Bin to visit Brittany. When they got inside and saw Brittany, Sasha asked, ⌠Brit, do you wanna go to the beach with us?■ ⌠Totally.■ Brittany replied as she studied the girls▓ Beach Bikini Bottom scarves. ⌠Let me just run home and change,■ Brittany explained. ⌠And then I▓ll meet you there.■ ⌠Okay.■ Cloe said as they ran out the door.

The Bratz rode down to the beach. Their wasn▓t that many people there. It was like maybe ten-to-twenty. Sasha got her towel out of her beach bag and sat down on the sand. ⌠I▓m gonna go find a smoothie stand.■ Roxxi said as she and Phoebe turned to go find one. The rest of the girls sat down on the sand. ⌠Hawaii is the greatest place ever.■ Jade said. ⌠I thought that you were part Mexican, not Hawaiian.■ Cloe said to Yasmin. ⌠No.■ Yasmin said. ⌠I▓m part Hawaiian.■ ⌠But you can speak Spanish.■ Sasha said to Yasmin. ⌠I know,■ Yasmin said. ⌠Some Hawaiians speak Spanish.■ ⌠Oh.■ Jade said. ⌠What▓s up Yasmin?!■ a voice shouted. It was Yasmin▓s cousin Kianna. ⌠Hey Kianna.■ Yasmin greeted. ⌠When are you leaving?■ Kianna asked. ⌠Tomorrow.■ Yasmin said sadly. ⌠I know that Chad will totally miss you.■ Kianna said. ⌠We broke up last night.■ Yasmin said. Kianna had a shocked look on her face. ⌠How come?■ she finally asked. ⌠Remember the boy I told you about, Eitan?■ Yasmin asked. ⌠Yeah.■ Kianna answered. ⌠Well, I▓m kinda still in love with him.■ Yasmin said. ⌠So,■ Kianna said. ⌠Are you gonna talk to him?■ Yasmin was about to answer when her cell phone rang. She looked on the caller ID on to discover that it was her other part-Hawaiian cousin, Lindsey. ⌠Hey Lindsey,■ Yasmin answered into the phone. ⌠I▓ll be home tomorrow┘.okay┘.bye.■ Yasmin hung up her cell phone. ⌠What was Lindsey doing?■ Sasha asked as she spotted Roxxi and Phoebe coming back with smoothies. ⌠She was hanging with my older brother, Enrique, and his new girlfriend, Josefina.■ Yasmin answered as she got her smoothie from Roxxi. ⌠I can▓t believe that we have to leave this place tomorrow.■ Phoebe said as she spotted Brittany jogging over to them. ⌠Hey Brit.■ Sasha greeted. ⌠Hey.■ Brittany said with a smile.

After a few hours, Yasmin checked her watch only to discover that it was almost eight-o▓-clock. ⌠We better get going.■ Yasmin said. ⌠Yeah,■ Cloe agreed. ⌠Our flight leaves at 9:00 A.M. ⌠Yeah,■ Sasha said. ⌠We need to get back to the hotel and go to sleep.■ Brittany hugged the Bratz goodbye and then they rode their scooters back to the hotel.

The next morning, the Bratz took showers, checked out of the hotel, and rode their scooters to the airport. The Bratz▓ bodyguards took their scooters and put them onto the plane. The Bratz boarded their flight and the plane took off.

The Bratz flew first class again. This time, Sasha and Yasmin sat together. I wonder what Eitan will say when I tell him my true feelings for him. Yasmin wondered. Yasmin thoughts were interrupted when Sasha started singing her Bratz song, Ooooh Fashion. Yasmin just laughed and laughed at her friend. As the Bratz landed, Yasmin knew that they would be friends forever.

When the Bratz left the airport, they rode their scooters to their houses. Yasmin busted into her house and shouted, ⌠Mom, Dad, I▓m home!■ Yasmin▓s mom and dad came running from the kitchen and hugged her. She noticed her cousin, Lindsey coming right behind them. Yasmin hugged her cousin. Yasmin then noticed her older brother and his new girlfriend coming. Enrique hugged his little sister and then introduced Yasmin to his new girlfriend, Josefina. ⌠It▓s nice to finally meet you.■ Josefina said to Yasmin. ⌠Nice to meet you too.■ Yasmin said with a smile. Yasmin ran upstairs to put her things away. When she came back down, her neighbors were there. ⌠Mom,■ Yasmin said. ⌠I▓m going to the smoothie bar to talk to Eitan about something.■ ⌠Okay sweetie.■ Yasmin▓s mom said. Yasmin ran out the house and rode her scooter to the Mall.

When Yasmin got to the Mall, she ran over to the smoothie bar. She spotted Eitan pouring a smoothie into a class and giving it to a customer. ⌠Hi Eitan,■ Yasmin greeted when she walked over. ⌠What▓s up?■ ⌠What▓s up Yasmin.■ Eitan said. ⌠Eitan,■ Yasmin said. ⌠I need to talk to you.■ ⌠What about?■ he asked with a grin. ⌠It▓s something between me and you.■ Yasmin answered. Eitan told Chet to watch the smoothie bar while he and Yasmin talked. Yasmin and Eitan went over to one of the benches and sat down. ⌠So,■ Eitan said. ⌠What is it?■ ⌠Eitan,■ Yasmin said not knowing how to begin. ⌠I▓m sorry.■ ⌠For what?■ Eitan asked. ⌠Breaking up with you,■ Yasmin explained. ⌠I▓m truly sorry, I miss you, I can▓t eat, sleep, or breathe without you, because, well, well, I Love You.■ Yasmin said it so loud that the whole Mall heard it. ⌠I Love You Too.■ Eitan said back. Yasmin and Eitan stood up and Eitan put his hands on Yasmin▓s waist as she put her arms around his totally warm neck. Eitan softly kissed Yasmin right in her lips, the right way. Yasmin▓s friends saw it and were so happy for their friend. Yasmin stopped kissing Eitan and went over to her friends. ⌠Eitan,■ Sasha said. ⌠This girl has been totally stressing over you.■ Eitan slipped his arm around Yasmin▓s waste and pulled her close. ⌠I know,■ Eitan said. ⌠Because all I▓ve been thinking about is her.■ ⌠I gotta go now,■ Yasmin said. ⌠Mom and Dad want me to hang out with the neighbor▓s daughter.■ Yasmin said rolling her eyes. ⌠Bye girl.■ Jade said. ⌠Call ya later.■ Sasha added. ⌠Okay.■ Yasmin said as she ran off.

⌠Now,■ Yasmin▓s mom said as she watched Yasmin and Lindsey sit on the park bench with her arms folded across her chest. ⌠I want you two to talk to the neighbor▓s daughter, Paige.■ Yasmin rolled her eyes. Paige was Yasmin▓s age, which was 15 and a half, and would be attending Stiles High that fall. Yasmin soon spotted her friends, Sasha and Cloe coming her way. When they got to her, Sasha said, ⌠Somehow your schedule for school got sent to my house.■ Yasmin grabbed the envelope from Sasha. Cloe was to happy to speak. ⌠What▓s your schedule say Angel?■ Yasmin asked. ⌠I have one of the best Math teachers ever, Mrs. Hairans, for English, Mr. Millvens, for Science, Mrs. Collins, for Social Studies, Mr. Stevens.■ Cloe said with a huge grin on her face. ⌠Same thing.■ Yasmin said. ⌠You don▓t have to take Spanish this year?■ Sasha asked. ⌠No way.■ Yasmin said jumping up and down. ⌠I got the same thing.■ Sasha said. ⌠So did Jade, Roxxi, and Phoebe.■ Cloe added. ⌠They didn▓t want to separate the Bratzpack.■ Sasha said. The girls laughed. Cloe and Sasha said bye to Yasmin and then turned and walked away. Yasmin▓s mom and dad finally announced that it was time to go. Yasmin and Lindsey jumped up and they walked home.

When Yasmin got home, she checked her e-mail. She had a few e-mails from Kianna and a few from her pen pal, Kumi. She answering them when her cell phone rang the tune of her song, Let Go. She looked on the caller ID to discover that it was Megyan. Yasmin answered it and Megyan said, ⌠Yasmin, you have to get down town, ASAP!■ ⌠Why?■ Yasmin asked. ⌠I▓ll explain when you get here.■ Megyan said. ⌠On my way.■ Yasmin said as she snapped her phone shut. Yasmin grabbed her keys off the table and ran out the door.

Yasmin drove her silver 2006 MercedesBenz downtown. She spotted Megyan blasting away at their archenemy, Ballenia. The other girls were doing the same. Yasmin ran over to her friends and transformed. ⌠Get her Pretty Princess!■ Sasha shouted to Yasmin. Yasmin flew up in the air and shouted, ⌠Bratz Fashion Cyclone!■ The cyclone was way strong and Ballenia got destroyed. The Bratzpack flew back down and transformed back to normal. The girls hugged Yasmin. ⌠That was amazing Pretty Princess.■ Sasha said. ⌠Thanks.■ Yasmin said. Yasmin drove back home.

Yasmin went back to answering letters from her pen pal. When Yasmin opened the last letter, the message said,

Yasmin,  
I will be in Stiles City soon. I▓ll be living There actually. I▓ll be going to the school That you go to and everything. I▓ll be There on June 16th,2007. Can▓t wait To meet you in person. See ya.  
Sierrna

Yasmin glanced at her calendar. Today was June 16th. Yasmin quickly jumped up from her computer and started cleaning her room. She ran out into the hallway and grabbed the broom out of the cleaning closet. Yasmin ran back to her room and began to sweep her floor. She put all the trash onto the dustpan and put it in the trash can. She put the broom back in the cleaning closet. When she went back in her room, she realized that it was 80 degrees and she was wearing pants. Yasmin grabbed her denim Mini skirt with the white belt, blue tube top, and her High beach sandals. She put her hair in two ponytails and went downstairs. Her mom and dad were talking to the neighbors and when they spotted Yasmin, her mom said, ⌠Date?■ ⌠No,■ Yasmin answered putting on lip balm. ⌠Sierrna, my pen pal, is coming.■ Her mom and dad exchanged glances. ⌠You guys knew?■ Yasmin asked. ⌠She called while you were in Hawaii.■ Yasmin▓s mom spoke up. ⌠Okay then.■ Yasmin said. Yasmin went in the kitchen and grabbed the phone. She dialed Sasha▓s number, only to discover the fact that no one was home. Yasmin hung the phone up and went back up to her room.

A little while later, Yasmin was reading a magazine and listening to her music when she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly put her sandals back on and ran downstairs. She answered the door only to discover that it was Eitan. Yasmin hugged Eitan and told him to come inside. ⌠Didn▓t you want me to show you how to make a Bratz Smoothie?■ Eitan asked. ⌠Yes please.■ Yasmin answered. Yasmin and Eitan went into the kitchen.

Yasmin and Eitan made Bratz Smoothies and after they drank them, Eitan gave Yasmin a kiss and left. Yasmin glanced at the kitchen clock. It was 11:00 pm. She heard her mom and dad say bye to the neighbors. Yasmin followed her mom and dad upstairs and went to her room and went to bed.

At 6:00 am, Yasmin▓s romantic dream was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Yasmin put on her bunny slippers and her robe and went downstairs. Yasmin answered the door to discover that it was Sierrna. Yasmin shook hands with her pen pal and hugged her. ⌠It▓s so nice to finally meet you in person.■ Yasmin said as she led Sierrna into her house. ⌠Same here.■ Sierrna said. Yasmin told Sierrna to sit downstairs while she went upstairs to take a shower. Yasmin ran upstairs, took her shower, and came back down dressed in her denim knee-length skirt with the pink belt, her pink t-shirt, and her Bratz: Spring Break sandals. ⌠You have a lot of style Yasmin.■ Sierrna complimented. ⌠Thanks,■ Yasmin said. ⌠You too.■ Yasmin▓s parents woke up and came downstairs. Yasmin introduced her mom and dad to Sierrna. ⌠Yasmin has told us a lot about you Sierrna.■ Yasmin▓s mom said. Yasmin▓s mom went into the kitchen. ⌠You have to meet my friends and my cousin, Lindsey.■ Yasmin said. ⌠Where is she?■ Sierrna asked. ⌠Upstairs asleep.■ Yasmin answered. Yasmin told her mom and dad where she was going, and then, she and Sierrna left the house.

Yasmin and Sierrna walked to the mall and toward the smoothie bar. There, Eitan, Cody, and Eddie were hard at work. Eitan spotted Yasmin and hurried toward her. Eitan kissed Yasmin and she said, ⌠Eitan, this is my pen pal, Sierrna.■ Eitan and Sierrna shook hands. ⌠Hey, Pretty Princess!■ a voice called from behind Yasmin. Yasmin turned around only to discover that it was her friends, Sasha, Cloe, Jade, Roxxi, Phoebe, Fianna, Dana, Megyan, Nevra, Dylan, Cade, Cameron, Koby, and Bratz Boyz Twiins, Alex and Zack. Yasmin waved at her friends. When they came over, she introduced them to Sierrna. Dylan instantly started to flirt with her. ⌠Can▓t speak to the girl that▓s helping Stiles City win these Skateboarding competitions?■ Yasmin asked playfully at Dylan. ⌠Hi skateboarding buddy.■ Dylan said as he put his arm around her shoulders. Dylan and Yasmin bumped fist. ⌠I better get back to work.■ Eitan said as he kissed Yasmin. ⌠Later.■ Yasmin said. ⌠You can count on it.■ Eitan said as he walked away. Yasmin stared after Eitan as he walked. Yasmin and Sierrna then turned and walked away.

Yasmin and Sierrna walked back to Yasmin▓s house to get Yasmin▓s skateboard, helmet, and knee pads. Yasmin ran upstairs and changed into her skateboarding clothes. She ran back downstairs and her and Sierrna left the house.

Yasmin drove her car down to the skateboarding park. Dylan and her friends, Katia and Sharidan were there. Dylan did a totally awesome 360 degree turn. ⌠Nice job.■ Yasmin shouted as he looked at her and smiled. Yasmin spotted Katia and Sharidan coming over. ⌠What▓s up girls?■ Yasmin greeted. ⌠Nothing much, how about you?■ Katia asked. ⌠Same here.■ Yasmin answered. ⌠How was Hawaii?■ Sharidan asked. ⌠Awesome.■ Yasmin exclaimed. ⌠Your turn Yasmin!■ Dylan called as her waved her over. ⌠Better go.■ Yasmin said as she quickly introduced Sierrna to her friends. Yasmin climbed up the ramp, got on her board, skated to the other side and did a Fashion-Flip and Wheelie in mid-air. She also did a totally awesome 360 degree turn in mid-air. She landed on her board on the ground. She gave Dylan a high-five and then, she and Sierrna left.

That night, Yasmin had a date with Eitan so she was dressed in her Denim Mini Skirt, Purple Butterfly Top, and her Bratz: Forever Diamondz shoes. She went downstairs and applied lip-gloss to her lips, eye-shadow to her eye-lids, and mascara to her eye-lashes. Sierrna was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. ⌠Where are you headed?■ Sierrna asked as she got up. ⌠I▓m going on a date and so are you.■ Yasmin said cheerfully. Sierrna looked really shocked. ⌠What?■ she exclaimed. ⌠Don▓t worry,■ Yasmin said with a smile. ⌠It▓s not the Dylan guy.■ ⌠Who is it then?■ Sierrna asked. ⌠It▓s Eitan▓s cousin, BJ.■ Yasmin answered as she gave the lip-gloss tube to Sierrna. ⌠Is he cute?■ Sierrna asked. ⌠Yeah.■ Yasmin answered as the doorbell rang. Yasmin answered it and it was Eitan and his cousin, BJ. ⌠Hey Eitan.■ Yasmin greeted as she hugged him. Yasmin introduced Sierrna to BJ. BJ seemed quite happy to meet Sierrna. Yasmin, Sierrna, and their dates left the house.

Yasmin, Sierrna, and their dates walked along the beach. ⌠The beach is so romantic at night.■ Yasmin said as she leaned her head on Eitan▓s shoulder. They stopped walking and sat down on the sand. Yasmin laid across Eitan▓s lap as he stroked her hair. Sierrna beside BJ Indian-style. Yasmin took a quick glance at them. They look like they are having fun. Yasmin thought as she kissed Eitan. Yasmin sat up and Eitan said, ⌠How about we go and catch a movie ?■ Everyone agreed on seeing a movie. Eitan drove his Silver Chrysler Mini Van to the movies.

Once at the movies, everyone agreed on seeing Play▓d: A Hip-Hop Story. ⌠Sasha said that she saw this movie last week.■ Yasmin said as she got the popcorn. ⌠How did she say it was?■ Eitan asked as he got some drinks and candy. ⌠She was so mad,■ Yasmin said. ⌠She said that her idol, Toni Braxton, so didn▓t deserve what happened to her in the movie.■ ⌠What happened to her?■ Sierrna asked. ⌠Not telling,■ Yasmin said. ⌠I want you guys to find out for yourselves.■ Everyone went into the theater and sat down. Once the movie was over, Yasmin said, ⌠Can you believe what he did to Toni?■ ⌠No way.■ Sierrna said. ⌠Is she all black, or is she mixed with something?■ Eitan asked. ⌠Why do you ask?■ Yasmin asked. ⌠Because,■ Eitan said. ⌠She has some really long hair.■ ⌠They▓re extensions,■ Yasmin replied. ⌠Of course she▓s all black.■ ⌠Well,■ BJ said. ⌠That was a good movie.■ ⌠I agree.■ Sierrna said. The girls and their dates walked out of the theater.

Yasmin and Eitan dropped Sierrna off at Yasmin▓s house, dropped BJ off at Eitan▓s house, and then, Yasmin and Eitan drove to the beach. They got out and walked to the water▓s edge. ⌠We have to do a concert in Paris next week.■ Yasmin said. ⌠Man,■ Eitan said. ⌠You just came back from Hawaii.■ ⌠I know,■ Yasmin said. ⌠That▓s why I▓m not ready to go yet.■ Yasmin▓s cell phone rang. It was Sasha. ⌠Hey Bunny Boo.■ Yasmin said. ⌠Yasmin,■ Sasha said. ⌠Guess what?■ ⌠What?■ Yasmin said into her phone. ⌠We might have to leave tonight for that show in Paris.■ Sasha said. ⌠Why?■ Yasmin asked. ⌠Remember that contest we entered?■ Sasha asked. ⌠Yeah.■ Yasmin said. ⌠We won,■ Sasha said. ⌠The limo is coming to get us all, and take us to the airport, and we get to fly first class.■ ⌠I have to go home and pack.■ Yasmin said. ⌠The limo will be there in an hour.■ Sasha said. Yasmin closed up her cell phone. ⌠You have to take me home now,■ Yasmin said to Eitan. ⌠I▓m leaving tonight for Paris, we get to stay there until after the show.■ Yasmin and Eitan ran to the car and Eitan took Yasmin home.

At home, Yasmin packed up clothes, make-up, magazines, and other stuff. She looked outside and saw that the limo was there. Yasmin ran out the door and joined her friends in the limo. ⌠Hey Pretty Princess,■ Sasha said. ⌠How cool is this?■ ⌠Very cool.■ Yasmin said. The limo driver drove the Bratz to the airport. Their bodyguards took their suitcases and bags. ⌠Let▓s hit it.■ Jade said. The Bratz boarded the plane and went straight to the first class seats. ⌠This is so cool.■ Yasmin said. ⌠Maybe we can get good ideas for the magazine cover story.■ Jade said. ⌠Yeah.■ Cloe said reading a magazine. After 4 and a half hours of flying, the Bratz finally landed in Paris. They got off of the plane and went to the limo. The limo driver took them to the hotel and they got their room and then went up to it. ⌠Let▓s hit the sack.■ Yasmin said. The Bratz went to bed.

The next morning, the girls took showers, got dressed, and went down to the lobby. ⌠Let▓s get some breakfast.■ Jade said. The girls got breakfast and then sat down. They ate their food and then went to the boutiques. They bought new outfits and then went back to the hotel.

4 days later, it was time for the concert. ⌠Let▓s rock.■ Sasha said backstage. The girls put on their outfits and then went on stage and sang lots of songs. After they were done, they figured out their cover story. It was: How To Rock Around The World In Style . The Bratz knew that they would be friends forever.


End file.
